Community:Playrobot/Robloxaville
Robloxaville is a game created by Playrobot. The place has reached over 7.8 million visits and over 180,000 favorites, and while the game title may change slightly from time to time, it is still always called Robloxaville. Robloxaville is a role-playing game about living in the suburbs, raising a family, and taking on sometimes bizarre occupations, such as a prisoner or a police officer. Features Some features in this place include a Ferris Wheel, a four-storey hotel with a pool, a bumper car area, a soccer field and a car dealership. There is also a preschool, a playground, a restaurant, a Super VIP Room (Super VIP Game Pass needed), a hospital, and a police station. The game has player housing, a money system, a farm, fishing, cutting down trees, and the ability to pick fruit. Earning Money You will need to earn money from Robloxaville for many purposes, a car, house, house key, and more house features. There are several ways to earn them. * Receiving donations from other players. * Collecting fruit and fishing in the pond. These items can be sold for money. * Buy super VIP, and go inside the room; a money giver is located inside. VIP & Benefits * Driver's License :If you wear the T-Shirt in-game, you get to ride on a car for 200 cash! 20 tickets for the T-Shirt. * Sheriff's Badge (VIP) :Located inside the police station. Wearing this T-Shirt will give you some small benefits in Robloxaville. The price is 40 tickets. * Super VIP :The room is located above a restaurant. Use the stairs at the right side of the restaurant to get to Super VIP. In the room, you can step on a money giver to earn free cash. Also, it has a golden axe, which cuts down tree limbs faster than the normal axe. There are some more benefits in the Super VIP room. The price for Super VIP pass is 200 tickets. * Halloween VIP :If you wear this shirt once in-game, you have the ability to go into Morph Magic, and click on the pumpkin in the bottom left corner. There are 6 different morphs: A large snake that moves similar to the normal snake. Another is a werewolf morph. There are two vampire morphs, the first one morphs you into a classical vampire with fangs, a tuxedo, and a pale-white skin tone. But the other one just gives you a white skin tone. Both of them have fly tools that transform you into a Black or White bat (respectively) and for the second morph eventually you will get white bat wings. There is also a Frankenstein-esque morph and a strange, troll-looking creature. Criticism Robloxaville has been criticized for being an onliner dater heaven, with an environment that allegedly supports the behaviour. With its popularity, Robloxaville is usually attacked by exploiters. It was formerly one of ROBLOX's most popular games, but with Playrobot's newest game, Lakeside, and other popular games, it has decreased in popularity over the years. Because of the game's popularity, XiaoXiaoMan, a user famous for his YouTube series the Raging ROBLOX Reviewer, reviewed Robloxaville for this series. His critical review of the place led to a decline in Robloxaville's popularity and, after the video's publication, Robloxaville gradually disappeared off the front page.